La Promesse
by NTACvic
Summary: Les années ont passé, mais pas la douleur… (OS sur Castle)


-Titre : **LA PROMESSE**  
-Auteur: NTACvic  
-Remarques : Ceci est un one-shot que j'avais écrit au début de la saison 4. C'est aussi mon premier OS, alors j'en appelle à votre indulgence !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Le soleil brillait de mille feux en cette matinée. C'était comme s'il avait décidé arbitrairement d'écarter toute pluie, tout nuage, et tout autre élément susceptible de ternir la magnificence de l'horizon et plus précisément, celui de la ville de New York. Le soleil irradiait avec une force inédite, et insufflait une onde de chaleur et de bonheur qui aurait permis à chaque habitant de New York, ne serait-ce que pour une matinée, d'oublier ses problèmes, quelques soient leur nature et leur degré. Qu'il s'agisse d'un tracas rencontré dans la vie du quotidien ou d'une crise plus grave, chaque homme et chaque femme de cette ville du nord est des Etats-Unis avait en ce jour une chance de le mettre de côté le temps de ce cadeau ensoleillé. Chaque homme et chaque femme… Sauf un homme. Non pas qu'il refusait, borné, de se défaire d'un souci, mais il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Parce que ce qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui, ou plutôt qu'il éprouvait chaque jour qu'il vivait depuis quelques années, ne pouvait être oublié, même pour une minute. Il avait enduré tant d'épreuves au cours de ces dernières années, et même si ces épreuves avaient connu la conclusion qu'il s'était promis d'atteindre, il ressentait toujours cette sensation d'échec, de tristesse et de vide dans un coin de son cœur et de son esprit. Et en cette matinée, il s'était promis de se recueillir en ce lieu qui était bien l'un des rares à s'élever contre l'éblouissement du soleil. L'astre avait beau l'éclairer de ses rayons généreux, jamais il ne pouvait vaincre l'atmosphère qui s'était érigée en maître absolu de ces hectares et qui ne donnait aucune chance à toute tentative de chaleur.

L'homme qui était venu se recueillir dans cet endroit s'était arrêté devant une pierre tombale. Il n'aurait raté ce jour pour rien au monde, car ce qu'il avait à déclarer était si lourd de signification. Il avait traversé vents et marées pour pouvoir le dire à cet instant, à cette place, à la personne qui l'avait accompagné et qui n'était maintenant plus là. Il avait même risqué sa vie pour ces paroles, cette promesse. En témoignaient son front dont une partie était couverte d'hématomes, ce pansement sur son nez et son bras gauche au repos dans une attelle. Les médecins lui avaient conseillé de rester à l'hôpital un jour de plus, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé car ce jour revêtait une importance double. La première, rendre hommage à cette femme arrachée trop violemment et prématurément à la vie alors qu'elle se battait pour connaître la vérité sur la disparition de sa mère. La deuxième, assister à un évènement qu'il lui était impossible, en tant que père, de manquer. Non, Richard Castle n'aurait renoncé à cette journée pour rien au monde. Au-delà des blessures physiques, l'écrivain qui, autrefois si joyeux et toujours prompt aux attitudes immatures et dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans, avait à présent le visage déformé par la douleur. Son regard n'exprimait plus la malice dont lui seul avait le secret. Il exprimait cette rage, cette haine puissante qui l'avait dévoré pendant des années et qui s'était atténuée le jour où il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir. Une barbe avait pris peu à peu place sur son visage et accentuait le fardeau que l'écrivain portait depuis longtemps. L'homme n'avait pris que peu d'années, mais il en paraissait en avoir traversé trois fois plus. Sa quête l'avait transformé. Elle l'avait rendu amer, avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de vengeance. Il l'avait menée avec hargne, sans jamais renoncer, parce qu'abandonner aurait été une insulte envers le lieutenant Kate Beckett et envers ce qu'il lui avait promis le jour où il l'avait vue s'éteindre dans ses bras. Castle restait immobile et fixait du regard les mots qui avaient été gravés sur le marbre. D'autres mots n'auraient pu décrire aussi bien la femme qu'avait été Kate. Richard ressentit alors une vive émotion l'envahir, et son intensité le fit échapper une larme sur sa joue. C'est alors que, comme encouragé par cette émotion, Richard Castle eut enfin la force de se confier. De se confier pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été mise en terre, parce que c'était la première fois que Castle se retrouvait devant cette stèle depuis ce jour funeste. Il n'avait jamais eu la force de la confronter. Non pas qu'il avait oublié sa muse, mais le sentiment de culpabilité et la douleur l'en avaient empêché. Il commença, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes :

- « Bonjour, Kate… Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, avec ma mine affreuse… Je sais que j'aurais du venir bien plus tôt… C'est que… Je n'y arrivais pas... En fait, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu venir avant d'avoir concrétisé ma promesse… Je vous avais dit que je ferai tout pour retrouver le meurtrier de votre mère et votre meurtrier… Je sais que j'ai pris un peu de temps, mais je l'ai fait. Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Gates et moi les avons retrouvés et fait en sorte qu'ils ne nuisent plus jamais. Cela a été dur, mais nous n'avons jamais baissé les bras. Je n'ai jamais baissé les bras. Et tous nos efforts, tous vos efforts ont été récompensés hier… Vous m'auriez vu, vous auriez sûrement pesté contre moi pour m'être encore fourré dans une situation sensible… J'imaginais vos regards exaspérés… Et d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui m'a permis de m'accrocher. Car je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai senti que vous étiez là, avec moi… Alors je me suis battu et quand les autres sont arrivés, nous les  
avons tous arrêtés. Un par un. Maintenant ils vont passer le reste de leurs jours dans une cellule… »

Richard Castle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

-« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été facile, mais j'espère que vous serez fière de moi, Kate. En tout cas, je suis fier de vous avoir connue…. Vous me manquez cruellement… Vous nous manquez à nous tous… J'aurais tant voulu que vous soyez avec moi aujourd'hui… Que vous soyez là pour assister à la la remise de diplôme d'Alexis… Vous avez beaucoup déteint sur elle, vous savez… Vous auriez sûrement été fière d'elle… Maintenant, Alexis s'envole de ses propres ailes, et figurez-vous qu'elle s'est fiancée… Il s'appelle Jason… C'est un bon garçon… Le temps passe vite… Non, en fait, il passe très lentement depuis que vous n'êtes plus là… Vous me manquez, Kate…  
-Papa ? »

Richard Castle essuya les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux et se retourna. Une jeune femme dans le milieu de la vingtaine se tenait devant lui. Castle la regarda et fut frappé par cette image. Sa petite fille, Alexis, qui à présent était devenue une femme, l'attendait à quelques mètres, vêtue de l'uniforme d'apparat de la police de New York. Un couvre-chef, une veste et un pantalon noir, accompagnés de gants blancs, le tout impeccablement repassé et scintillant. Sa plaque en argent de représentante des forces de l'ordre étincelait avec force, et insufflait le respect, la fierté de porter cet uniforme et les responsabilités qui en découlaient, la sécurité, mais aussi l'humilité d'une femme ne prétendant à rien d'autre que venir en aide à son prochain quelles qu'en soient les circonstances. Castle était en admiration devant sa fille. Elle était magnifique dans cet uniforme et respirait l'engagement, la dévotion, la loyauté et l'intégrité. Richard avait toujours imaginé sa petite Alexis s'illustrer dans un grand groupe et devenir une dirigeante influente mais toujours respectueuse des valeurs qu'il lui avait toujours inculquées. Il n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'elle choisisse en définitive de servir et protéger ses concitoyens. Mais Castle n'en était pas moins fier pour autant. Il était clair que le lieutenant Kate Beckett avait joué un grand rôle dans ce choix professionnel, et Castle ne regrettait rien. Il était et serait toujours fier de son enfant. Mais il était aussi inquiet à cause des risques du métier. Il lui était arrivé de craindre plusieurs fois pour la vie d'Alexis et de vouloir la supplier d'arrêter l'académie. Il s'était finalement ravisé car il avait compris que c'était le choix d'Alexis et qu'en tant que père, il n'avait pas à l'empêcher de faire ce vers quoi elle s'était tournée. Alexis s'excusa alors pour avoir interrompu son père :

-« Désolée, papa. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre… C'est juste qu'on risque d'être en retard pour la remise du diplôme, et grand-mère trépigne d'impatience… »  
-« Ne sois pas désolée, ma chérie. Tu as raison, il n faut pas que tu rates ta propre cérémonie ! Allons-y ! »

Castle accorda un dernier regard à la stèle sur laquelle le nom de Kate Beckett était inscrit à jamais. Il sourit, heureux d'avoir pu lui dire les mots qu'il venait de lui dire, et se promit de revenir. Richard s'avança ensuite vers sa fille et en profita pour lui confier :

-« Alexis, sache que je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Et Kate l'aurait certainement été ».

Après ces paroles, Richard enlaça avec tendresse et émotion sa fille avec son bras valide. Alexis serra son père avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle regarda à son tour la pierre tombale sur laquelle s'était recueilli son père, et espéra être aussi courageuse et digne que le lieutenant Beckett l'avait été. Son père avait été très affecté par la mort de Kate et depuis cette perte tragique, il n'avait plus eu la force d'écrire. A l'inverse, il avait eu la force de persévérer pour trouver les coupables de cet acte odieux, jusqu'au point d'en être obsédé. Certains jours avaient été difficiles. Alexis avait parfois souffert de voir son père aveuglé par son désir de vengeance, souffert de se sentir impuissante à l'aider. Elle lui en avait parfois voulu de se consacrer tant à cette quête dangereuse, même si elle comprenait la raison de cette rage. Aujourd'hui, tout était fini. Son père avait réussi et plus important, il avait maintenant trouvé la paix. Le père et la fille desserrèrent leur étreinte et marchèrent en direction de la voiture bleue et du jeune homme en costume se tenant devant le véhicule qui les attendaient dans l'allée. Le jeune homme, le futur époux d'Alexis, ouvrit la porte arrière pour que Castle s'installe, suivi d'Alexis qui réarrangea son nœud de cravate avant de s'assoir à côté de son père. Le jeune homme prit ensuite le volant et la famille s'éloigna en direction d'une cérémonie promise à l'émotion, le souvenir, le bonheur, et avant tout, un nouveau départ...

FIN


End file.
